


Prompt #6

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #6June 10, 2020Genre: SuspensePrompt: My father keeps him under his thumbSource:  The Fake Redhead Writes (Pinterest)
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #6

"Jack!" My father barked into the intercom. "Where are you? Get in here with those reports now!"

My father drummed his fingers on the desk and cursed under his breath the entire time it took Jack to sprint to the boardroom. All the senior executives and heirs were seated along a mahogany conference table where my father sat at the head like a king holding court. I bet the last dollar that I didn't have that Jack was running up the back stairs like a mad man instead of waiting for the elevator. 

It didn't take Jack long. He entered with a faint knock on the door and looked a mess. He was panting hard and breathless. 

His hair was disheveled from raking his hands through it nervously. I was surprised that he had any hair left on his head. His shirt was wrinkled from spending all night in his cramped office. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. He clutched a stack of folders and notebooks in his arms, his eyes wide and panic stricken. A page drifted to his feet and when he bent to pick it up, a couple of folders slid to the ground.

I almost felt sorry for him. My father keeps him under his thumb.

"M-M-Mr. Donaldson," he stammered on his knees now, trying to scoop up the pages before getting back to his feet. "Something went terribly wrong."

"You don't have them finished?" My father pounded his fist on the table top loudly and it made Jack jump and quiver.

"I had those numbers finished early yesterday - but for some reason my computer crashed out of nowhere last night. I can't find the reports on backup either. They're gone....vanished. I had to start again from scratch -- but I'm almost finished."

"We need that report today." My father's mouth pressed in a solid flat line of displeasure.

"Sir, I just need another day."

"Day? You have exactly another hour or you're fired." Father waved his hand dismissively in a gesture of sweeping out the trash.

Jack looked like he was going to start blubbering and cry. But I had to give it to him for maintaining his composure. He swallowed hard and nodded before he turned and left. 

"That idiot is going to lose me fifty million dollars!" Father bellowed. 

A couple executives laughed uncomfortably. I reached in my pocket and stroked the small zip drive like a lucky rabbit's foot. Those reports did not just disappear by accident. In a few minutes I would excuse myself and find Jack and make him an offer. All the reports for a favor. He just needed to help me with my plans and he would get the reports he needed. 

I beamed a smile. That idiot was going to help me steal a hundred million dollars.


End file.
